Trust Your Instincts
by SLITH
Summary: Rebecca, Hauser and Doc catch up with a killer who shoots wealthy business people. He's planning on making his leave from the city, but another cell mate is with him, and he gets them when they least expect it... Rebecca pays the price. Reb/Doc Friends.


I do not own Alcatraz, the characters, story, etc. This is purely for fans of the show to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a wooden crate on a cargo container ship, he gently let his finger run along the one blade of his new favourite toy. He loved the look of shock when a blade in his hand cut so deeply into his victim, the way their face went pale in seconds, or the shock took over, and even how long one would sit there with the blade imbedded in them. Perspiring, clammy, eyes wide. Oh he would watch, he grew to time it.<p>

Going down to the store to grab some groceries, none of the cashiers of stock boys the wiser. Sometimes his victim would be dead, other times they wouldn't. How long and the reaction, the only reason why he got caught was because one of his victims got out of his house while he was out, the police came rushing.

Looking up, he smiles as a breeze comes by, the fresh air. He would never take it for granted again, being cooped up in his cell at Alcatraz for so long, making enemies. Who didn't he figured. The one thing he missed was pushing a blade into someone, and the blood.

Sighing he sits back and looks back down at his newest weapon. To him, the more blades sinking in, the more pleasure he felt within every second once it pierced the skin. This one he found online, and he couldn't be happier with how much knives have improved in their looks and uses. On his arm, the Alien Futuristic Spiked Tri-Blade Hand Claw, small for the holder, but impressive with the design.

A nine inch blade coming out from above his index and pinky fingers, blade facing out with a nice curve inward near the pointed tips. And on top, coming down the middle standing facing the same direction, an inch to an inch and a half shorter than the other two a third knife., the blade on it on the top and bottom compared to the other two.

Footsteps, running footsteps could be heard and he looks to his left, fellow inmate Dennis Tanzveko running up to him with fear in his eyes. "Good your here! I'm being chased by a cop and her partner," Dennis quickly said and they ran together up to a few lined up storage units.

Opening up a door, he moves inside and Dennis stops running for a second to turn around and ask 'what are you doing?' but Rebecca and Hauser catch up. Guns drawn and aimed at him, Rebecca standing to the opening of the container and Hauser to her left behind her. The area is pretty tight where they are standing, not much room to be side by side.

"Drop the gun!" Rebecca ordered and Dennis smirked, holding up his small handgun in his right hand.

"Okay... you got me," Dennis said, but not lowering his gun.

His unknown associate crouched in the shadows just around the corner, the containers providing shadows, the sun coming from the cops right. Gripping the handle across his palm, he moves out swiftly and finds his mark.

_Six hours earlier, sitting at the computer screens, Rebecca rolls her eyes at a comment from Hauser, "we are doing a search," Rebecca reminds and hears the unimpressed 'hmm'._

_Doc looks up at the screen once a new report pops up, "three executives shot, the main power was slashed... Dennis Tanzveko's style of killing. But slashing the power is something new, are you sure it is him?"_

_"Yes," Hauser says with ease and a hint of irritancy. "He was never able to look at his victims when he shot them, this is the third report on it. I admit that the power was not slashed the first two times, but something to keep in mind. Killers will change to adapt to their surroundings, like the rest of us. It's him."_

_"Okay... we'll find out more on him," Doc said and Rebecca started looking at the reports on the first two and began to compare them to the recent one._

_Searching through old documents, looking at surveillance footage of the buildings where Dennis had attacked to see if he looked over the places first. And there he was, in each building, in each room, looking like someone nicely dressed for business to fit in._

_Going through his old box of valuables, and the old newspaper clippings showed he would make three hits and move onto another city. Three hits and move on again, there was no connection between him and those he killed. He grew up in the lower end of the city, the slums and made connections with drug dealers, and then he hit it with gun dealings. Learned how to traffic the guns and drugs to make money, always hating those with the big bucks who lived a clean life, however he knew that the lives weren't spotless._

_Dennis would tail his victims sometimes, see their nice places and always look down upon his own. It wasn't until he witnessed the power hungry individuals on the news or in newspapers that he decided 'time to put a bullet in their back'. Never wanting the bullet to kill instantly, wanting them to reflect on being so greedy and let them die slowly. Watching the blood ooze out, watching them shake and whimper filled him with joy. He installed pure fear and pain into their lives. Him._

_Police finally caught up to him on his third spree, having every way of leaving the city manned with undercover cops._

_"Gotcha!" Rebecca smiled, "he has a storage container paid for, and it leaves in three hours. He is probably down there right now waiting for the ship to leave. He is signed on as a crew member and I bet this will be his first getaway since Alcatraz."_

_"Awesome! That was fast," Doc commented and Rebecca paused, her eyes focused on the last report. "Something wrong?"_

_"Something isn't right... about that last report. What we know of him and how he kills... literally cutting the power doesn't fit," Rebecca said and then Hauser walked in._

_"Right now our priority is getting Dennis Tanzveko, do you have a location?" Hauser asked and Rebecca nodded._

The moment that Dennis laid his eyes on the trio, and saw the badge on Rebecca's hip, he wasted no time in taking off. "Stop!" Rebecca shouted and began to immediately pursue him with Hauser just behind her and Doc staying back watching the two take off.

Running up the footbridge onto the ship, climbing up and over a gate to the cargo containers, ducking under a large pipe and then jumping over a large wooden box crate. Adrenaline pumping, focus on Dennis who has taken off quickly around a corner, she clears the corner a few moments later and sees him take another corner. 'You are not getting away!' remembering another chase at a set of docks and losing her man.

She rounds the corner and runs forward to see Dennis starting to come back, 'did he run into a dead end and start to double back?' she wondered, holding her gun up and watching his gun. Hauser stopping just behind her to her left.

"Drop the gun!" Rebecca ordered and watched the smile come onto his face, an uneasy feeling in the put of her stomach, eyes and ears alert, 'something isn't right.'

"Okay... you got me," Dennis admitted, but at the same time he isn't dropping his gun or putting it aside.

'He's stalling!' Rebecca picks up, wondering if Hauser is about to get attacked from behind, someone is going to drop on them from above or-.

It happened so fast, she couldn't react, the steel being thrust into her midsection. A small gasp escaped her, the pain erupting and spreading so quickly that her legs began to feel like they would collapse.

Staying focused as much as possible, she finally notices her gun had started to go down, Rebecca forces it to go back up just enough. Dennis's eyes go wide when he sees this, a look of 'oh shit' written on his face, he turns and begins to take off.

Bang, a bullet shot out of her gun and into the back of his calf making him drop instantly. Then the steel slid out and footsteps taking off.

Hauser ran around the corner in front of her to view inside of the container, some light could be seen coming from behind a bunch of boxes. Investigating it, he lowers his gun to see a flame torch and mask protection, their unknown attacker had slipped out.

Hurrying back he sees for the first time how pale Rebecca is, and the new dark colour spreading on her shirt under her brown leather jacket, her eyes on him. "Hauser..." he puts away his gun immediately as he gun drops and she drops.

"Madsen!" Hauser watches, unable to catch her before she hit the ground. He kneels in front of her, Rebecca leaning her body into the container behind her a little so she isn't completely on her right side. A numbing pain running through her, her knees coming up instinctively to wish to curl up, left arm clutching at her midsection.

Grabbing his phone, he dials 911, while Hauser is telling them to be there like it was 10 minutes ago she looks up to see Dennis working to crawl away. Hauser sees her line of sight and hangs up, "I'll be right back," he says and pulls out a pair of hand cuffs to run over to Dennis.

Rebecca closes her eyes and reopens them, 'stay calm, you'll be okay... analyse,' she swallows and picks up that her breathing has become laboured, she is perspiring and losing a lot of blood. As much as she would like to get up, her legs feel like lead weights.

Hauser kneeling before her hangs up his phone, 'I didn't realize he was back on his phone,' she watches his eyes look over her. His mask is on, but she can see his worry behind his eyes, "Madsen, I'm going to carry you out to the front, alright? Stay with me kid."

Crouching down more, as carefully as he could, Hauser put his right arm under her knees and left arm under her lower back in the hopes of not causing her too much pain. In a swift movement, he stood holding Rebecca in his arms and he moved at a quick pace to get her to see the paramedics as soon as they got there.

Beginning to feel dazed, Rebecca is surprised at the strength Hauser had, and had to remind herself that she is a small woman. However she made note that he moves very well for his age, she is impressed.

Her stomach feeling like it is on fire, wincing as the pain intensified when he got over the large wooden crate and before she knew it, Doc standing with the gate unlocked and open that she had previously went over. She saw fear in his eyes, 'he can't hide his emotions,' Rebecca knew that and to see it so strong for her, she coughed and heard sirens approaching.

"Rebecca!" Doc walked with Hauser and he couldn't get over how pale she was, her hair was beginning to stick to her face. And the blood. He felt the blood drain from his face once he saw how much she had lost already. "What happened?"

The ambulance pulled up, they came out quickly, opened the back door, pulled the stretcher out and Hauser set her down on it gently. "What happened?" the paramedic asked while they instantly located where she was hurt and took scissors to the bottom of her shirt.

"We had cornered a man on the ship," Hauser began to say when his own people pulled up and he pointed in the direction where Dennis is. "Rebecca Madsen here ordered him to drop his gun, he admitted defeat but didn't drop. Something felt off and then his partner who we didn't know about came out of the shadows and stabbed her."

"Three entry wounds," the back seat paramedic said, Spanish Hauser would figure, his partner, the driver looked to be Russian, he had an accent the Spanish paramedic doesn't.

Doc watched Rebecca cough some more, he turned away for her to grab his jacket and tug on it, he looks over to see the pain written all over her face. "Doc," her voice a little off, "call Ray." It took so much of Doc to let his emotions get the better of him.

"You got it," he said and forced a smile to try and comfort her while the paramedics strapped her on. Pulling her up, Doc couldn't stand to see her so exposed, jacket open, shirt cut open, cleaning away the blood to have a clear view of the wound.

Grabbing for his phone, Hauser puts his hand onto Doc's shoulder, "go with her, I'll get take care of everything here and I'll meet you at the hospital." Nodding, Doc climbed into the back and the doors got closed behind him as he dialed for Ray.

Everything was a blur to Rebecca, coughing and cringing, Doc gave her his hand while he talked on the phone and she squeezed and relaxed, but most squeezed. Giving him a small indication as to how much she was going through. He squeezed back a little to let her know, he's there for her.

The IV being put into her arm, and then with a few small coughs he saw blood come out of the corner of her mouth, a horror movie happening right before his eyes. On the edge of his seat, watching helplessly as she clenched her jaw and more blood came out, the Spanish paramedic acted on it and she began to cough more and almost sounded like she is choking.

Biting his bottom lip as the paramedic put a tube down her throat and wiped away the blood that had began to trickle down the side of her face. The blood is a sharp contrast from her skin tone, seeing the shape of the wounds, he knows she wasn't stabbed repeatedly, one blow gave three stab wounds in one. Hitting speed dial for his techie guy, "hey I need you to do a search for me."

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency doors and stopped, "email me anything you find with that description, got it?... thanks, bye." He hung up as the back doors opened and he climbed out as quickly as he could and they wheeled Rebecca's stretcher out, extended the legs and rolled her into the emergency room doors.

Ray's bar is close to the hospital and spun around from at the counter when he saw the stretcher and Doc hurrying in from behind. "Rebecca!" Ray ran alongside the stretcher as a doctor and two nurses came over.

"Is she going to be alright? What happened?" Ray asked and the paramedic quickly gave an update to the doctor and nurses. His partner gave an update on the way about Rebecca, the three stab wounds and how it happened.

"She has internal bleeding, I put the tube down so she'd be able to breath as she kept coughing and it sounded like she was starting to choke on the blood," the medic said and then he and his partner stepped away for the nurses with the doctor to continue wheeling her.

Her eyes felt heavy, her mind spinning, her vision blurry, her throat felt weird with the tube down it, but now she wasn't coughing so much. But that didn't stop the blood from slowly rising, she could taste the coppery substance. Seeing her uncle helped, he gave off a confident look, though he still looked scared. 'I'm his little girl,' Rebecca thought with a small smile, holding his hand tightly, or at least as tight as she could.

"Hang in there Rebecca, you are so strong, fight this," Ray said as he held her right hand. "I'll be right here."

With that Ray had to let go as they ran into the double doors to go into surgery.

Her vision got harder to see, and then Rebecca realized it's tears flooding her vision. Closing them briefly to look around her new surroundings, a doctor looking her information so doubt, another one prepping the new bed for her to lie on, gloves and masks getting put on. On three they moved her to the new bed.

Wires and other devices getting attached to her, a beeping can be heard. She looks over to see her heart rate on the monitor, being in such a daze she never noticed when the IV was put in.

A nurse came overhead, "Rebecca, we are going to replace the tube with a new one that will provide you with oxygen and a gas to knock you out. Alright?" Rebecca nodded as part of her body got covered with a sheet.

The tube removed and then the blood still in her throat began getting caught in the walls of her throat now, a coughing fit to be bringing the blood up and onto herself or the nurse ensues. A blood bag attached to the IV rack getting inserted into her arm and the nurse quickly put the new tube down her throat once the coughing fit was done and began sucking out any additional blood to clear Rebecca's throat.

Breathing heavily at first until the inner tube got removed and the other part attached to a machine to do the breathing for her got turned on once fully inserted. The gas filling her nostrils and not taking long to knock her out.

* * *

><p>He grinned to himself, 'ooooh... that felt so good... the look on her face,' he closed his eyes. Sitting in a diner with some strawberry rhubarb pie in front of him.<p>

_Watching and feeling the blades slide into her and disappear in her, he looked up to see the look of shock, hearing the gasp filled his ears as if it was just the two of them. Do doubt her body beginning to react to the sudden changes going on inside._

_Her gun began to waver, slowly going down, the colour leaving her face shade by shade. 'Yes... I got you...' her partner has not picked on him yet, he grins, licking his lips._

_Her gun starts to rise, 'she is regaining some control... she's a tough one,' he hears the bang of her gun, sees the movement of her arms from it happening. 'Time to go,' he pulls his new weapon out from her, sees the blood start to spill out instantly from all three entry wounds. He turns on the balls of his shoes and starts to take off._

_Going to the boxes, he moves behind them and goes onto his stomach to quickly move through and begin running for the edge of the ship. Taking the railing in his left hand, he jumps up and over._

His mind reliving the event over and over, taking a deep breath he picks up another piece of his pie and puts it into his mouth. "It's been too long..." he opens his eyes to look down at his pie and continues eating it.

* * *

><p>Ray was livid and asked Doc what the hell happened a few seconds after the double doors had closed on him. Doc filled him in on what he knew and said he was working on finding out who did it.<p>

Sitting down with the clipboard and forms to fill out, Doc kept check his email to see if his buddy had sent the pictures he asked for. Nothing yet. And then Hauser came in, "anything yet?"

Ray looked up and glared at him, "you roped her into all of this!" standing up he puts the clipboard down onto his chair and walks up to Hauser.

"She wanted in, she wanted answers and pushed herself into the investigation and into catching them," Hauser said and got his answer from Ray's response. "We got caught off guard, I am sorry."

Taking a few breaths, Ray struck him in the jaw, nurses looked up from their desk and Hauser waved them off. Breathing heavy but controlling himself, "after she recovers, consider yourself on your own. I will not allow her to continue to put herself in the way of putting those killers behind bars. Let the police who we're paying with our tax dollars do the work!"

Turning away from Hauser, he goes back to his chair and to filling the forms out. Doc bit his lower lip and looked down at his phone, willing it to give him something new to look at.

Sighing, Hauser moves to sit next to Doc, "how was she when you last saw her?"

Looking up at Hauser, Doc sits back in his chair while Hauser rubs his jaw where he knew a bruise would be there soon enough. "She was coughing up blood, so they put a breathing tube down her throat to allow her to breathe easier... she was so pale," he would continue but the images of her lying on the stretcher, with nothing but her bra covering her up and the blood contrast coming through her gauze from the wounds. Covering his mouth and closing his eyes Hauser looks straight ahead.

Ray overheard what Doc was saying, he had to close his own eyes and put his head into his hands. 'I should have been more firm... then again she is stubborn and wound have found a way... she is a tough kid,' he lifted his head and let his eyes skim over the form to sign it.

Hitting refresh on his phone again, an unread message finally pops up from his friend. Opening it and skimming over the images and using his memory to recall the design on Rebecca, he goes over seven photos before landing. "This is it..." he says under his breath, but the room being so quiet Hauser looks over just as Ray is handing the clipboard over.

"What are you talking about?" Hauser asks, eye brows raised butt looking skeptical. 'For all I know he's looking at a new edition to a comic he's been waiting for for months.'

Enlarging the photo, Doc shows Hauser the picture on his phone, "this is what did it, isn't it?"

Examining the photo, calculating how it looked on her when they first cleaned her up, "if it isn't... that is very close," he looks at Doc, "look into it. Find out who... never mind." He stands up, "I'll go back to the office and find out, email me the link and keep me posted on her condition."

* * *

><p>Her head is in a fog, but she is also hearing voices which sound like they are so far away. Their voices are muffled, deep, someone sounds really upset. Rebecca's head moves to the left, she feels something warm holding her left hand that gives a gentle squeeze.<p>

Slowly she hears the voices getting closer, or maybe she's just hearing them better, she can't tell. Her eyes close tighter and open partially, everything is blurry and in a haze, she blinks and closes her eyes, 'what the heck is going on?'

"She's stirring," is what she thinks she hears from someone very close, Doc? 'Where am I? What happened?' she opens her eyes a little more, she can make out figures around her, four of them.

Two of them move around to her right side, "Rebecca honey, everything's alright," Ray, standing to her right, her vision clearing. Doc to her left, Hauser at the end of the bed, Nikki standing next to Ray, 'wait... a bed?'

Rebecca blinks and sees everything, lying in a white bed, walls are white, white curtain, railings on either side of her and Doc holding her hand. "What-" her voice horse, she rests her head back as Ray grabs a cup and fills it with water and drops a straw into it.

"Here, drink it slowly," Ray instructs and she takes a sip, the cool water refreshing her throat and mouth. Also a bad coppery taste left over, "I know, once you eat something it'll go away."

Resting her head back she closes her eyes for a moment, 'I was stabbed... shit that was a roller coaster ride on its own,' she opens her eyes and reaches down to her midsection and Ray puts his hand onto hers.

"You're on good pain killers, don't wanna push it by moving or touching the tender area," Ray said and Rebecca nodded.

"You gave me one heck of a scare," Nikki said and Rebecca looked over to offer a small smile.

"You and me both... " Rebecca commented and Nikki patted her right leg.

"I'm going to grab a coffee... anyone want to join?" Doc asked, he could see that Ray wanted a moment alone with her.

"Sure," Hauser said, something still on his mind was bothering him and Rebecca knew she'd be having one on one with each of them. Looking at Ray as Nikki, Hauser and Doc leave the room she wondered if she was up for what she knew was going to be an argument with Ray.

'Time for the earful and to counter with my own argument... been down this road before,' she thought dryly and he looked at her worried and upset in one.

"You are one stubborn kid," Ray commented and she smiled a little, "that and your determination as well as quick wit and brains are what has gotten you this far. But Rebecca," he purses his lips and she looks him in the eye. As much as she doesn't want to hear it, she knows he has to say it. "You scared me with this last one... I told you not to get involved in a case that wasn't yours and you let your curiosity take you. And then... more things popped up and you saved my butt," he smiled a little. "You are resourceful, and something tells me that even if I tell you to stop what you are doing you'll continue anyways. So I ask you," he looks her in the eye. "Why?"

Resting her head back and looking at the ceiling for a moment, "I have a tie into this... you know it and won't tell me why. You taught me to be as good as I am at what I do," she looks at him now. "I need to see this through to the end because of who I have backing me, someone else won't understand. This is something on the crazy scale, and like any case I want to find out who, what, where, when and why. I am good at what I do, and I want to stop the killers before they get a chance to cause more harm, something that would greatly help me would be having you at my back."

Ray listened, absorbed and closed his eyes, mauling it all over, opening his eyes he looks at her. "I taught you well," he smiles, "I will help you, but some things I cannot divulge yet. I'm not ready for you to know certain things."

She gives his hand a small squeeze, "thanks... " and her mind flashes back to Hauser realizing they were arguing and realizes that Hauser has a nice bruise on his jaw, "I take it you gave Hauser the tat?"

Sighing he nods, "yeah... I was upset and I blamed him for putting you in the hospital."

Rebecca puts her left hand onto the railing and tries to sit up, but her midsection immediately disagrees, she hisses from the pain and eases back down. "Bad idea... you said something about food?" she saw him give her the look of 'I told you not to move' and wanted to change the subject.

Turning around he grabs the tray and swings it around, then presses a button for her back to be elevated a bit so she can sit up a bit. Rebecca gives him a thumbs up to say 'I'm good' and Ray smiles as she opens the lids and sees her frown and looks up at him.

"How long have I been out for?" Rebecca asks, not liking the looks of the food and knows it is because of where she got stabbed.

"A few days," Ray answered and Rebecca's eyes went wide and then she relaxed.

"They got him, didn't they?" Rebecca asked and Ray nodded. She knows that Hauser is stubborn and probably had him caught in no time.

Preparing her pasta with basil, a nice small piece of bread on the side that is still warm she put some butter onto, a glass of milk and a fruit bowl. Putting the first fork of the pasta into her mouth and chewing her eyes close, "mmm..." she smiles and swallows. "It's pretty good."

"You are currently on an acid free diet, your stomach may be able to handle acid foods, but it is just as a precaution," Ray said as he watched her eat.

At first taking small bits, but her hunger slowly grew into her realizing just how hungry she was and finished it all within a few minutes. Eating the fruit last and smiling, though tired as she knew there had to be some form of a sedative in the IV.

"I'll let the others come back in, I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you, okay?" Ray asked and Rebecca smiled and nodded, he stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And no more scares, you got that?"

The smile going away a little, "got it," and Ray left for Hauser to walk in.

"Good to see you are eating proper," Hauser commented, he looks uncomfortable and Rebecca knows why.

"Being out for three days will do it," she said and he gave a small smile, standing next to her bed where Ray had just been.

"I'm sorry... you were right about questioning the power being slashed. I was eager to get him as soon as possible and didn't think Dennis would partner up with someone. It was Gregory M Beninski who had stabbed you, he ran into Dennis and offered to help, like most of the others, he didn't change his name and his purchase online to get the special weapon was there in our faces. If I ever dismiss something you pick up on again, you grab me and make me listen. I am sorry I didn't listen and for what you have just gone through," Hauser explained and apologized, the weight lifted him his shoulders part way. He never meant for anyone to get hurt, now Lucy had been shot, he had been shot and Rebecca has been stabbed.

To hear he was wrong when he is always sure of things and keeping things from them, Rebecca didn't know what to say. 'Maybe he'll be more open with us...'

"Apology accepted," she said and he gently squeezed her right shoulder.

"I'll head back to the office and I'll send Doc back in," Hauser said and with one last small smile he left the room for Doc to walk in shortly after.

"How're you feeling?" Doc asked right away, taking Ray's seat.

Analysing herself, she gave a small smile, "tired... full and happy to be on the mend. I talked things over with Ray."

Doc smiled at her, "good! Very good to hear that," and he motioned over his right shoulder, "Nikki had to go, work called her in, but she said she would be back tomorrow to hound you for today's episode."

Rebecca sighed, 'Nikki always fears for me and her cop friends... the last thing Nikki would ever want to have happen is to have me turn up in her morgue.'

"I know you have a hard time handling dead bodies... and to have seen me like that-"

Doc put his hand onto her's, stopping her, his eyes locked onto hers, "it's something I never wanted to see... but seeing you patched up, smiling, the life in your eyes instead of pain... makes it all better."

Rebecca squeezed his hand back gently, "thanks Doc."

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoy Alcatraz and hope it continues ^_^<p>

Please review your thoughts, your ideas, likes and dislikes about the story.

Started: Thursday March.22, 2012, 9:54 p.m.

Finished: Thursday March. 29, 2012 at 7:06 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
